nightshadebooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Calla Tor
Calla Tor is the main character of the Nightshade Trilogy and is the daughter of Stephen And Naomi Tor, the Alpha's of the Nightshade Pack. She is a Guardian, and dislikes the term 'Werewolf'. It is her duty as Alpha to marry Ren Laroche , the Alpha of the Bane Pack, although she has mixed feelings about this. Appearance Calla is described as having long, wavy, white-blonde hair that she keeps in a braid. She has golden eyes, and generous curves. As a wolf, her eye color is the same, though her fur turns white. Relationships Shay Dorian Ren Laroche She first met Shay when she saved him from a bear while he was hiking at the very start of Nightshade, and bonded with him throughout the first book. Calla describes his scent as "autumn leaves and rain." Always a fresh and naturey smell that she likes. He showed a romantic interest in her, and reciprocated, although she was to be married to Ren. She has to save him again when seachers come after him at a club where she finds out that the Keepers are keeping him close and that Bosque (a seemingly powerful Keeper) is his "uncle". The two grow closer over time as Shay does not leave her alone and he wants answers (her turning into a werewolf, etc). She eventually confides in him the truth of the "werewolves" and the Keepers. While she knows this is wrong (and forbidden with punishment of death), she can't help but feel safe around Shay. She is eventually told by Logan (her pack's master/keeper) to befriend Shay, to keep him safe. Because of this, the two are able to spend much more time together and their love deepens. Calla eventually aks Shay to be her first kiss. Shay finds a book that can tell them the past behind him and the Keeper's but Calla is too scared to read it (being FORBIDDEN and all...). Only after Shay convinces her, and they find out that he can't see a cross tattoo on the back of his neck (just like a cross in the book), does she starts to look at the book with him. After a while, they uncover a propehcy that claims Shay as someone of special importance. Being the "bearer of the cross", he was a scion (decsendent) that was apparantly very special. The two make a trip to the cave to uncover more about the Keepers since the book had lead them there, and they encounter an enchanted brown recluse. Calla is bitten and turns Shay into a guardian so he can save her life. Deeper in the cave, Shay is given Haldis inside Haldis, something only he can touch. The two are now closer than ever as they race down the mountain, both wolves. The two continue to study the book with Shay and Ren clashing many times and the packs both getting used to Shay. He eventually gets Ansel to tell him the truth like Calla, being curious and persistent as always. Toward the end of Nightshade, he tells Calla that although he loves her, he won't stand between her and Ren, showing his noble heart. When Ren and Calla's "wedding" starts, it's shown that Shay was to be a sacrifice. Calla, unable to do so, runs away with Shay. The two of them proclaiming their love before running off to Shay's Uncle's house to get the book, haldis, and run away. Shay is noble, kind, and lonely. He's moved around since he was two and had no friends before Calla or the pack. He likes to hike and has a thing for comics. He's gone through several fazes in his life (indiana jones, theif, etc.). Some of these fazes proved useful in his ability to use weapons, act like a warrior, pick locks, use a whip (like Indiana), and more. He's incredibly smart and catches on quickly. He's loyal and shows it constantly as he would never betray Calla or either of the packs. Calla has mentioned that he "acts like a lone wolf." He's funny and more than once has set Calla and the pack rolling with laughter. Ren is the young Alpha of the Bane pack, and is destined to mate and marry Calla. Although he is arrogant and has hooked up with many of the human cheerleaders at their school, he does care for Calla, as he shows at the end of Nightshade. He chokes while presenting her with a ring, and stops from saying what he wanted to tell her. He has nick-named her Lily, and while she dislikes it, she has grown used to him referring to her at it, and it worried her when he calls her by her real name. When Calla and Shay escape from the union, Ren is the first to find and stop them, begging Calla to return. He is hurt and betrayed by her escape, but he cares enough for her to go back and lie for her. There is no further news about him until the end of Wolfbane, where Call and the Searchers go to rescue her packmates. When they meet again, he betrays her by not leaving and trying to attack her. in the beginning of Bloodrose, she and his sister, Adne, go back for him, and he does come with them, hating himself for the choices he'd made. He grows closer to Calla in his time with the searchers. Ansel Tor She is shown to have a very close relationship with her younger brother, and they trust each other. He has shown he is willing to lie to protect her and even betray the keepers for her. but when Calla runs away, he gets depressed and blames her when she runs away. the Keepers take away his wolf form. In ''Bloodrose, ''Ansel gets his wolf form back. Bryn Bryn is Calla's 'Beta'. She is described to have bronze ringlets, lightning fast, and extremely loyal. She will lie for Calla, and it is mentioned by Ren that even when they form the new pack, Bryn will still consider her as Alpha rather than him. Family Naomi Tor is her mother, and although they do not always see eye to eye, it is clear that Calla cares about her a lot, and vise versa. Stephen Tor is Calla's father and is the Alpha of the Nightshade Pack. They begin to see more eye to eye and show more affection in Bloodrose. This is after Calla gets captured by the Keepers and they talk. He brings his pack to help the Searchers in the battle in the garden. Ansel Tor is her brother, and they are very close. He is described as having sandy brown hair. He is very loyal to Calla and stated that he would never betray The Keepers unless she asked him to. References Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Guardians